Water Bills
by Tanunuki
Summary: If love is more important than money, have you ever tried paying bills with love? Well, have you? Francis decides to pay his water bills with love to the reluctant cashier. FrUk.


Francis parked his car near the building of the Aberdeen Water District. He got off his blue car, before locking it and heading to the said building. Once the Frenchman made eye contact with the guard, he shuddered under the man's blue-green gaze, further enhanced by the glasses that rested on his nose bridge. The guard checked his pockets with a handheld metal detector before nodding, allowing him to go inside.

He went over and grabbed a card, before sitting down. He waited silently as the card's number was 8. Once the number flashed in red light above a counter he stood up and went towards the cashier. The male cashier had emerald eyes and shaggy blonde hair. His most prominent feature was the impossibly thick eyebrows. The man merely glanced at him before asking, "Your receipt?"

Francis pulled out the said receipt. He gave it to the cashier as his eyes scanned it over. Francis studied the man that was around the same age as him, if not younger. He noticed the nametag on his shirt, " _Arthur Kirkland_ huh?"

Arthur looked at the Frenchman. Francis grinned before putting his plan into action. "May I pay my bills with a hug?" He asked.

A bushy eyebrow rose in question. Arthur unconsciously tilted his head to the side, making Francis inwardly squeal from how adorable he looked. He cleared his throat, "Sir, you don't understand. We need actual money."

Francis leans forward, engulfing the Englishman in a hug. Arthur blushed before pushing Francis off him. Francis staggered back with a hurt expression, "Mon ami, isn't this good enough?"

"Sir, please, like I said, we need actual mone-" Arthur said as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. Unfortunately, before he could continue, Francis put a finger to his lips, shushing him. Francis leaned forward again, whispering in a husky voice, "Love is more valuable than money, ma chère!~"

He blushed beet red, before shouting, "SECURITY! GET THIS WANKER OFF ME!"

Francis hugged Arthur to try and restrain him, but this action only made Arthur's shouts louder, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Shush, love is more important than love, yes?" he said just before a terrifying presence came behind him. Arthur kept shouting a squirming out of his grip as he shouted. Arthur noticed the tall presence behind Francis and breathed a sigh of relief, "I owe you Berwald, and please get this wanker off me."

Berwald grunted before grabbing Francis' collar and started to drag him out. Francis looked at Arthur with the puppy dog eyes, "Don't you care for me?! How could you ignore the love?!"

Arthur snorted. He turned to the next customer, "Ah, very sorry sir." The man shrugged before answering, "I've faced worse with tomato-loving bastards that are too clingy."

"My, my, you have such strong hands, mind using them for something else?~" Francis suggestively said, trying to get out of Berwald's iron grip. The tall Swede grunted before throwing Berwald out to the pavement. He was thrown on his bum before he pouted, standing up and dusting his clothes off.

~Later~

Arthur arrived at his neighborhood. He walked until he got to his house that he bought with his twin, Alice. He arrived at the gate of the two-story house before he noticed the new neighbor. He paled recognizing the wavy, blonde hair of the weirdo that tried to pay his bill with a hug. The blonde was sitting on the porch, playing with a small white kitten.

Arthur smiled, seeing as how the kitten hasn't noticed him; He sneaked, arriving to the porch in no time. He was stepped on the creaky step board as Francis lifted his head, noticing the Englishman. Francis stood up the kitten in arms as he ran to Arthur. Arthur dashed to the door, slamming it behind him. He locked the door as his twin came from the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "Oh, the new neighbor?" she inquired. Arthur nodded.

"He's the new neighbor?!" Arthur said, shocked. Alice nodded before giving Arthur a box of cupcakes. Arthur stared at the box as Alice instructed him, "Now, give Francis these, as a welcome gift."

Arthur glared at his twin. Alice unlocked the door and opened it, shoving him outside. Arthur stumbled, almost dropping the box. He saw Francis who had his arms open for a hug. He stepped forward and saw the box of cupcakes.

"Aww, you made these for me?" Francis asked, taking the box. Arthur crossed his arms and huffed, looking to the side with a blush on his cheeks, "My sister only wanted me to give this to you!"

Francis chuckled, only one thought on his mind,

" _How cute."_

* * *

Me and my friend were busy chatting on Facebook when I bought up the question, "If love is more important than money, has France ever tried paying bills with love?" So we started off with dialogues and eventually made this, however, the part with Nyo!England/Alice was thought by me.

I enjoy writing this. Do you guys want more stories like this? You can just give a review stating your request, either pairing only or pairing with a prompt.

Please review!


End file.
